


Silence

by chocoholicannanymous



Category: Glee
Genre: Kadam Week, Kadam Week 2015, M/M, POV Adam Crawford, Past Klaine, i apologise in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoholicannanymous/pseuds/chocoholicannanymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kissing Kurt has quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. At the same time... Kissing Kurt is becoming a problem."<br/>Written for kadam week 2015, and the prompt "Shut up and kiss me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor would I have wanted to, what with the mess it became.

Adam looks at the sleepy young man next to him. They had started the afternoon cooking dinner together, before ending up on the couch to watch a movie. And then, making out for over an hour.

His lips are swollen, and his blood rushing through a still tingly, buzzing body. He's sure that if he were to look in a mirror his hair would be even more unruly than usual. Kurt's sure was, and his lips... Adam swallows, and has to hold himself back from the temptation those well-kissed lips present.

Kissing Kurt has quickly become one of his favorite pastimes. At the same time... Kissing Kurt is becoming a problem.

Adam hadn't planned on this make-out session – not that make-out sessions should be planned, but – had in fact had other plans. Being with Kurt is amazing, is **breathtaking** , and Adam wouldn't trade this beautiful boy for anyone. He finds himself dreaming of the future, a future with Kurt, and thinking that his mother would love Kurt just as much as he does.

He wants to introduce them, wants to take Kurt to meet his parents, wants his family to get to know his boyfriend.

And there's the rub.

Because as much as Kurt tells him he's not a rebound, Adam still isn't sure he's a boyfriend – and he wants to be. He wants everything, and he's terrified that Kurt doesn't. The hold Kurt's old life and old boyfriend have over him is unhealthily strong. Kurt's already caved once – that Adam knows of – and chances are he will again, regardless of the many reasons he shouldn't.

He wants reassurance, wants to tell Kurt about his plans and dreams, and know all about Kurt's. He's tried to bring it up, multiple times – and failed every single one. Tonight is only the latest in a long row.

Because while Kurt can be chatty, and rarely stays silent in a conversation, he's uncomfortably reluctant to talk about this. It's taken Adam a while to catch on, but now that he has... The pattern is obvious. Kurt never wants to talk about them, not in terms of anything beyond the next date or three. And whenever Adam tries to start one of those conversation?

Kurt shuts him down.

Oh, he never says the words, but his actions speak them clearly enough, now that Adam is listening. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Adam...does.

Afterwards he walks home, deep in thought, or sits like this. In silence. Savoring the taste of kisses, while waiting for the axe to fall.

He can't help wonder how Kurt will do that. Will he use his words then? Will he say goodbye with a kiss? Or will there only be silence?

 

~The End ~


End file.
